Old and New
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: I will be reducing the release rate of my other two. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to slow down the release of 'FNaF College' and 'Sister Location' because I'm unsure of where to go from their current position. Well that's a lie for 'FNaF College' because I know how I want that to end, but I'm unsure of how to go about doing that.**

 **Anyway you know how it goes with lemons and whatnot.**

 **Humanised animatronics as always.**

 **Characters:**

 **Fredrick (Toy Freddy)**

 **Light Brown skin, White shirt, Lightish Brown Suit, Black bow tie, top hat and shoes**

 **Bon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Baby Blue skin, Light Blue shirt and trousers, Red bow tie, Black shoes**

 **TC (Toy Chica)**

 **Yellow skin, White t-shirt with 'LET'S PARTY!' on it, Pink short skirt, Orange high-boots**

 **Mangle (Female)**

 **White skin with pink in some areas, Black knee-length shorts, short t-shirt and boots**

 **Freddy**

 **Brown skin, White shirt, Brown suit, Black bow tie, top hat and shoes**

 **Torn in some areas, Poor eyesight**

 **Bonnie**

 **Light Purple skin, Purple shirt and trousers, crimson bow tie, Black shoes**

 **Torn in some areas, Bandages on his upper right arm**

 **Chica**

 **Pale Yellow skin, White top with 'LET'S EAT!" on it, Yellow trousers, Orange high-boots**

 **Bandages from the middle of her hands to halfway up her lower arm.**

 **Foxy**

 **Red skin that's paler in some areas, Brown shorts and waistcoat**

 **Torn in some areas, very sensitive to light**

 **Goldie (Golden Freddy)**

 **Pale Gold skin, White shirt, Golden suit, Black bow tie, top hat and shoes**

 **Torn in some areas, can teleport**

 **Mari (Marionette(Female))**

 **Pure White skin, Whatever the Marionette wears**

 **Can teleport, calmed by soft music.**

 **BB and his twin sister JJ**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Fritz Smith**

 **Vincent Afton (Purple Guy (brother to William Afton))**

 **William Afton**

 **Mr. Fazbear (The Boss)**

 **Foxy and Mangle are not siblings like they have been in my other story's.**

 **Animatronics are like they are in my 'Sister Location' story (which was inspired by a story called 'Why Me?' by LuvMiddleEarth. I highly recommend it, so you should go check it out). But now, let us begin.**

 **Mr. Fazbear's POV**

"Right, that's all of them" Vincent said.

I've questioned the Afton brothers methods of making animatronics for years, but I've never gotten a straight answer.

"How much is that?" I asked, getting my check book out.

"Ten thousand pounds" He replied.

"I was expecting more for 'State of the art' animatronics" I said.

"I can make them cost more if you want" He said, sarcastically.

"Here's your payment" I said, handing him the check.

I shook hands with him, and he left.

"Hey boss… these the new ones?" Fritz asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Why don't you just scrap the old ones?" Fritz asked me.

"They feel to much like living beings, to just scrap them" I said.

"Is that why they have an entire section just for them, with bedrooms in them?" Fritz asked.

"Yes… and that's why the new ones have bedrooms" I answered

"Stop buying animatronics from Afton, save yourself some money" Fritz said.

"No. These animatronics pay themselves of in no time at all" I said.

I plan to bring the other five back into service, when we had the money. You see, the day I ordered these five new ones, there was an accident at the old pizzeria. It happened so fast, one minute I was sitting in my office, peacefully, the next the building was up in flames. What happened was that one of the gas fuelled pizza ovens was being overcharged, without my permission, causing it to overheat and eventually explode, causing a chain reaction in the kitchen. I built this new place, salvaged the other five and continued with the order, paying for it all with the compensation money.

"Make yourself useful, and fetch the crowbar" I said to Fritz.

He went off to get the crowbar. He came back a few minutes later, with the crowbar.

"Right then, let's see what they look like" I said.

Fritz took the crate fronts off, and the one named TC woke up first.

"Hello, my name is… umm, what is my name?" She asked.

"TC… your name is TC" I said.

"Okay, not my first choice, but what can you do when don't know your name" She replied, smiling.

They seem like they're going to be 'teenagers' compared to the others.

"Fritz, can you go and get the others"

"Why?"

"They know what the new ones are going to be doing"

"Fine"

He went of to get the others. The others were told to guide the new ones, until I could get one of the Aftons to patch them up. Fritz came back with the others, Chica guiding Freddy. The explosion blinded him in one eye and impaired the vision in the other eye.

"Who are these?" TC asked, examining the other five, specifically Chica.

"These are your… seniors. Do you guys mind if I call you seniors?" I said.

"Not at all. I mean we are older than them" Freddy said.

"Ugggghhhh… I feel like I've been hit by a ten ton truck" Fredrick said. I guess he finally woke up.

"Ah finally awake, Fredrick" I said.

"So that's my name… I like it" He replied.

"Fredrick, these are your seniors. Respect them" I said.

"I know who they are, I heard the end part of the conversation" Fredrick replied.

"Good, as soon as the others are awake, I'll show you to your show areas" I said.

"Sounds good to me" Fredrick said.

"I have a question" TC said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Why are our 'seniors' so damaged?" TC asked.

"Remind me to answer that question later, because it's a long story" I replied.

"Okay" TC said.

"So, 'dis one be me partner?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, her name is Mangle, for some reason I cannot explain" I said.

"She be very pretty" Foxy said.

"How about you wait until you're all fixed up, before you start flirting with her" Bonnie said.

"You 'ave a point there laddie" Foxy replied.

"And this one's my counterpart?" Bonnie asked looking at Bon.

"His name is Bon" I said.

"He doesn't look as… muscular as me. Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't ask me" I replied.

"Where's my counterpart?" Goldie asked.

"Your counterpart, sorry, counterparts, are Mari, BB and JJ" I said, pointing to the large present box.

Goldie opened it and, almost immediately, a puppet, no, marionette, popped out.

"Hello… my name's Mari" Mari said.

"How do you know your name already" I asked.

"Not sure" She replied.

"Hello" One voice said.

"Hi" Another said.

"BB and JJ, I assume" I said.

"Yep" They both said, climbing out the box.

"There you go Goldie, you're the special one" I said.

"I guess I am" He replied.

The other two finally woke up. Everyone introduced themselves, and the older ones showed them to there respective show areas, and told them what to do.

 **Chica's POV**

"A few quick notes, never give a negative response, just keep going no matter what and always smile" I told them.

"Right… wait what do you mean 'no matter what'?" Fredrick asked.

"She means, unless someone with a gun comes in, don't stop performing. Unless you are physically incapable of doing so" Freddy said, walking up to me.

"Okay" Fredrick said.

"We are animatronics, I get that, so why do we feel emotions, hunger, and probably pain and fatigue?" Bon asked.

"We don't know. Our best guess is that it makes us more 'human' like. You know, to make kids and adults more, comfortable around us" I said.

|RingRing-RingRing| We heard the phone ring.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"GREAT NEWS" We Mr. Fazbear yell.

"What… what is it?" I asked.

"Afton heard about what happened to you, and said that if I can get a thousand pounds by Monday next week, he'll fix you guys for ninety percent less than normal" He said.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant news" I said.

"So I might actually be able to see again?" Freddy said.

"Yes" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Finally, we'll be performing again" I said.

I was excited, finally being able to use my hands properly, the same goes for my jaw, both were badly damaged in the fire. Freddy was excited at the idea of being able to see again. Bonnie, because his arm will work properly again. And Foxy, so he won't be so sensitive to light. Goldie just wants to be whole again. It shouldn't be too hard for the new ones to get the money needed.

 **The next day**

 **Fredrick's POV**

I'm feeling so nervous right now, first day on the job and I'm already fearing I'm going to screw up. No, don't screw up, you know the basic routine like the back of your hand, just stick to it and it'll be just fine.

 **Bon's POV**

Stay calm, just stay calm, just stay calm. God, I'm so nervous I'm shaking.

 **TC's POV**

I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm performing today… I'm not going to mess up that badly, I mean I'll probably mess up a bit, but I'll recover.

 **Mangle's POV**

I can't wait, this going to be so exciting.

 **Mari's POV**

So I pop out of the box, take the tickets, grab the prize, give it to the kid, and start all over again. Easy enough.

 **BB's POV**

"You ready, sis?"

"I am. Are you?"

"No"

 **Skip to opening time**

 **Fritz's POV**

Well this should be entertaining to watch. They're going to mess up, I just know they will.

 **Third person POV**

Bon messed up his guitar playing and Fredrick managed to completely mess up his lines. TC, Mangle, Mari, BB and JJ were the ones that did their jobs decently.

 **Skip to closing time**

 **Fredrick's POV**

"Well that was extremely embarrassing" I said, getting of the stage.

"Yes… yes it was" Bon said.

"You did good. We've got enough to pay for the others repairs" Andrew **(Mr. Fazbear. My O/C name)** said, walking in.

"Really?" TC asked.

"Yes. We could probably have them up and running by the end of the week" Andrew said.

"You're not kiddin' us are ya?" Mangle said. **(She has a pirate accent, just not as strong as Foxy's)**

"I'm not kidding you. The crowd was huge" Andrew replied.

"So you could start fixing us today?" Freddy asked, slowly making his way in.

"Yes… yes I could. But the question is who to fix first?" Andrew said.

"I think that Freddy should be fixed first. His eyesight is poor and he deserves to see" Chica said, helping Freddy.

"Agreed" Bonnie said.

"Well then if that's what you all agree" Andrew said, heading to the office.

|RingRing-RingRing|

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Right then so one of the Aftons is on their way" Andrew said, coming back into the room.

 **Freddy's POV**

I'm so excited at the thought of being able to see. About an hour later, a car pulled up outside, and Vincent Afton stepped out.

"So, who do you want fixing first?" I heard Vincent say to Andrew.

"I want Freddy fixing first" Andrew replied.

I saw Vincent walk through the door. He pressed something on the back of my head, and I was put into a forced sleep.

 **A few hours later**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed, was that I could see clearly. I had depth perception, and nothing was fuzzy anymore. Second thing I noticed, was that my suit was fully repaired and so was my body.

"Freddy… you look fantastic" I heard Chica say… oh my god, I can hear properly again.

"I know… and I can see and hear perfectly again" I replied.

I stood up, and I didn't feel stiff anymore.

"We be goin' back on stage real soon" I heard Foxy say.

"Freddy, how are you feeling?" Andrew said, walking in.

"I'm feeling great" I replied.

"Excellent… we should have the rest of you up and running soon enough" Andrew said.

Fredrick and Bon walked in.

"Freddy… you look ready to perform" Fredrick said.

"I feel ready to perform" I said.

 **Skip ahead one week**

 **Mr. Fazbear's POV**

The old ones are ready to perform with the new ones, everything is in place we are set to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then before I start the next chapter I'm just going to put down ships I like and don't like.**

 **Like:**

 **Freddy X Chica**

 **Bonnie X TC**

 **Mari X Goldie (Marionette must be female)**

 **Dislike:**

 **Male X Male**

 **Human X Animatronic (I'm ok with this one but I personally wouldn't use it)**

 **Ok that's done.**

 **Freddy's POV**

"So when you're singing, I'm quite, then we switch" I said to Fredrick.

We were analysing our routine for today. It was a birthday party today, and we were trying to get the routine into our heads.

"Yeah, I think" Fredrick said.

"Shouldn't you know? You've done this before haven't you?" Bon asked.

"Aye, we 'ave lad. Just ne'er these routines" Foxy said.

"We'll be fine" TC said. She's the most optimistic of any of us.

"I just need to make sure I've got enough balloons for all of them" BB said.

"Between you and your sister, you'll have more than enough balloons" Goldie said.

In terms of design, BB and JJ are the youngest, and, without even saying anything, Goldie and Mari have become their 'parents' in a way. They look after them. But anyway the party guests are going to be the first people to see the revamped us, the old ones. This should be fun.

 **Skip till end of the party**

 **Mangle's POV**

I'm not happy. Why? Because they've pull a few pieces of me, off.

"Foxy… I need ya help" I yelled

"What is it lass?" He said, walking in.

"I need some spare parts" I answered.

"Why d'ye ne… I'll go get ye some" He said, seeing me.

They pulled my both my feet off, one of my hands off, an ear and a few of the fingers on my other hand, meaning I couldn't get the parts I needed myself. Foxy came back with the parts I needed, and helped me put myself back together.

"Thanks Foxy" I said.

"It be me pleasure lass" He replied.

He left me alone. I felt a strange attraction towards him. I know he thinks I'm pretty, I heard him when I first arrived, I just couldn't move or see.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hey, Bonnie, can you help me with my guitar playing?" Bon asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

He wasn't awful, he just needed a few pointers. Such as, not holding the guitar like you're attempting to strangle it.

"Hi. What are you two up too?" TC said, walking in.

"I'm just teaching Bon, how to play the guitar better than he currently does" I replied.

"Cool, so just how good are you?" TC asked Bon.

"I think I'm pretty good" Bon replied.

"Could you prove that?" TC asked.

"Sure. Bonnie if you wouldn't mind helping me" Bon said.

"Don't mind at all" I replied.

From my current observations, TC appears to like one of us, but she's very difficult to read.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Mari's POV**

"I know you're in here. You can't hide from me" I said.

I was playing a game of hide 'n seek with BB, JJ and Goldie, and I knew BB was in here.

"HaHa" I heard BB laugh.

"And I've got you…!" I said, pulling him from under the table.

"Awww, you found me" BB said.

"And I've won" I said.

I'd found JJ and Goldie.

"Well done, Mari" Goldie said coming up behind me.

"Thank you" I replied.

Me and Goldie were pretty much BB and JJ's parents, and we've only known each other for just over two weeks.

 **TC's POV**

"You two were amazing" I said to Bon and Bonnie.

They had just finished performing a few songs and were getting off stage.

"Thanks" They both said.

I liked Bonnie, but I wanted to keep them guessing. I can visibly see Bonnie trying to guess who I liked, but Bon… I wasn't sure, I think he's trying to impress me, but it isn't working to well, on his part.

 **Chica's POV**

"Hello Freddy" I said.

"Hi Chica" He replied.

I like Freddy, he's kind and funny. I've always liked Freddy, I've just never had a good opportunity to confess my feelings, I'm also extremely nervous.

"Is something bothering you?" Freddy asked.

"Ummm… I just wanted to tell you… to tell you…" I stuttered.

"To tell me what?" Freddy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I… that I really like… and would you be my boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"I was wondering when you'd ask" Freddy replied, taking my hand.

"You… you were?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I've had feelings for you, for a very long time. I never said anything because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me" Freddy confessed.

"I'm glad you feel the same way about me, as I do about you" I replied.

"Chica I…" Freddy started, before I grabbed him and started, aggressively, kissing him.

It took him by surprise, but he didn't stop it.

 **Andrew's POV**

" _So you want another set of animatronics?_ " William Afton asked.

"Yes… yes I do" I replied.

" _Alright then. So what do you want?_ "

"A golden rabbit and a snake styled one **(an O/C I'll introduce later)** "

" _Is that all the ones you want?_ "

"Yes"

" _Payment will be two thousand pounds_ "

"Ok. Thank you, good bye"

|Click|

I put the phone down. With the success of the animatronics, I decided to purchase two more.

 **William Afton's POV**

"VINCENT, GET IN HERE" I yelled.

"What is it Will?" He asked.

"I have need of you" I replied.

"What gender?" He asked.

"Two females" I replied.

"Two days… that's all I'll need" He replied.

"You have one" I replied.

 **The next day**

 **Vincent Afton's POV**

I'd seen a lot of females, but I know how Will thinks. He doesn't want just anybody, oh no, he has… specifics. And I always get what he wants. I work for the Fazbear Franchise, but not at Mr. Fazbear's main restaurant, I work at another place as security guard. How do I pick my target? I choose those closest to the employee only room. It makes it easier to get them out of the building. Speaking of targets, two perfect ones walked in and sat down near to the exit. I use a specialised Neurotoxin to render my victim, or in this case victims, unconscious, instead of killing them like normal Neurotoxins would do. It's a diluted form. The question is how to administer it. Normally I'd target a lone victim however it was nearing the end of my shift, and I may not get another opportunity like this. I'd normally get them by firing a thin dart into them, but this will present a challenge. If I'm quick enough I could do it. Fuck it, this is too good of an opportunity.

 **Later that night**

 **William's POV**

"You never cease to amaze me" I said when Vincent walked in, dragging two unconscious teenagers in.

"Hmmphhh, it was a challenge. I caught them both at the same time. One of them was immune to the NeuroFreeze **(I'm calling it that, and I'm copyrighting it)** and I had to give her a stronger dose" Vincent replied.

"That is of no concern to me" I replied.

"Whatever"

 **A few days later**

 **Andrew's POV**

"Ahh, the new ones" I said, opening the door to the loading bay.

"Yes, Vipress and Springs" Vincent said.

I paid him, he left, and I got them inside.

"FRITZ, GET THE CROWBAR!" I yelled, because he was at least two rooms away.

He came in, with the crowbar.

"Two more?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

We opened the first crate, to find a very snake like one. I guess this is Vipress. She had pale green skin, two long teeth poking from her mouth, and emerald green t-shirt, trousers and shoes. The other one, Springs, had pale gold skin, golden blouse and trousers, and black bow tie and shoes. I'm impressed with their work this time.

 **Bon's POV**

"What's all the commotion about?" I said, walking in.

"These are your new friends" Andrew said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Vipress and Springs" Andrew replied.

Perhaps I should stop trying to impress TC. Springs looks very pretty. I think I should take a different approach towards flirting with her, instead of the way I used on TC, because that wasn't working.

"Hello" We heard someone say.

"Hello… Springs, right?" Andrew said.

"Yes, yes you're correct" Springs replied.

I'll let her get settled in before I start hitting on her.

"Bon, can you go and get an A4 sheet of paper, with the words New Ones on" Andrew asked.

"Ok" I said, walking off.

I went into Andrew's office, and on his desk was the piece of paper. I looked at it, and it had where the new ones were going to be and what they'd be doing. I wondered what those spare rooms were for, they now Springs and Vipress's bedrooms.

"Here it is" I said, walking back in.

"Excellent. Now Springs, you'll be on Main Stage one, and Vipress, you'll be with Foxy and Mangle in pirates cove" Andrew said.

I guess Vipress woke up, while I was getting his notes.

"So ye got two more, did ye" Foxy said, walking in.

"Is that a problem?" Andrew asked.

"I 'eard that one o' these new ones'll be wit' me" Foxy said.

"Yes, Vipress"

"Hello Foxy, I look forward to working with you" Vipress said.

Her voice was soft, nothing like a Pirates. I guess when they do a bit of role playing, she'll be their 'enemy'. Although considering she's based on a snake, her voice also surprises me.

 **Andrew's POV**

 **A few hours later**

|RingRing-RingRing|

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"My name is Mr. Drake, I'm calling to inform you of new restaurant guidelines"

"What about them"

"The latest update says that, 'Restaurants with more than two state of the art animatronics, must have at least one day guard and one night guard'. You already have a day guard, you just need to hire a night guard by the end of the month"

"Alright, thank you for updating me"

|Click|

I quickly set up a sign saying 'Night Guard wanted. Fifty pounds an hour. Nine PM to Six AM'.

 **So then a quick note,**

 **There will be lemons in later chapters, and this takes place before 'Sister Location'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

 **Andrew's POV**

A man walked into my office.

"Hi, my name's Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm here about a night guard job"

"Finally. Well no one else has come in, so you're hired"

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, but come in at eight o'clock tonight, and I'll explain what you should know"

Jeremy left.

 **That night**

Jeremy returned at eight.

"First things first, you'll need a uniform" I said.

"Okay" He replied.

"You can use the employee lounge to get changed" I said.

He went off and came back a few minutes later, with his uniform on.

"Now that, that's done, one of the things you need to know, is that the animatronics are alive, in a way"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Follow me, it'll be easier to explain if you see it for yourself" I said.

He did as I asked.

"Fredrick, Bon, TC. Introduce yourselves to the new guard" I said.

"Hi" TC said.

"They shouldn't be able to do that when they're switched off" Jeremy said, a bit shocked.

"They don't switch off. They're like humans, don't ask me how or why because I don't know. But you can't tell anyone about this. Last thing I need is to gain the attention of the media" I said.

"A bit freaky, but I promise not to tell anyone" He replied.

"Good, anyway other duties involve monitoring the building"

"Easy enough"

I left after finishing the paperwork I had to do.

 **TC's POV**

I went to the office to say hi to the night guard.

"Hello" I said, walking in.

"Hi… who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm TC" I replied.

"Okay, can you introduce to me to the others?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay, sure" I replied.

I took him to the main show area, and introduced him to everyone.

"So, do any of you know why you're 'alive'?" Jeremy asked.

"Not really, we're just as confused as anyone else" Freddy replied.

He was asking a lot of questions to Fredrick, Freddy, Chica and Goldie, so I decided to go see what Vipress was up too. When I got to Pirates cove, Vipress was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Vipress?" I asked.

"I think she be in 'er room" Foxy replied.

"Ok, thanks" I said.

I went to her bedroom and knocked on the door. Vipress opened the door.

"Hi Vipress" I said.

"Hi TC" She replied.

She looked like she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just bored, and came to see what you were up too" I replied.

"Can you just give me a minute, I was just getting changed" She said.

So I waited a few minutes, then she let me in. We began talking about random things.

"So, which one do you like?" Vipress asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, do you like Bonnie or Bon?" She replied.

"Oh, well, I like Bon as a friend, but Bonnie… Bonnie's something else" I replied, my mind drifting a bit.

"As in…?" She asked.

"As in, I'd like him as my boyfriend" I replied.

"I knew it, it wasn't very visible to the others, but I could see it" She replied.

"I've just, not got the courage to ask him" I said.

"I could go talk to him… I mean my method of getting out of you, worked on you, I see no reason why it shouldn't work on Bonnie" She replied.

"You would?"

"Yeah, I mean you have helped me settle in quite nicely"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure"

"Now let me ask you something… who do you like?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure… I kinda like Fredrick, but only time will tell" She replied.

We both left her room, and went our separate ways.

 **Springs POV**

I find Bon to be very funny. He's cute, kind and funny. We were on the stage talking and telling jokes. He's particularly good at impressions, for example, he was impersonating a customer who complained about the food.

"'This pizza tastes like stale cardboard and…' blah blah blah, whinge whinge whinge" It was really funny.

"Stop… please stop… you're killing me" My side was hurting, 'cause I was laughing so much.

"Let me think about it… ummm… naaahhh" Bon said.

I think I've found my perfect match.

 **Mari's POV**

"JJ… JJ… where could she be?" I asked myself, calling her name.

I was searching for her, she and BB had, had this massive argument, and JJ had stormed off. And I was struggling to find her. Though there was one place I hadn't checked, because it's always locked. The basement. I went to the door too see it was unlocked.

'How on earth did she get in here?' I thought too myself.

I pushed it open and heard quite sobbing.

"JJ, are you in here?" I asked.

"Go away" I heard her reply.

"JJ, don't be like that… just tell me where you are… it's dangerous in here" I replied.

I'm not lying when I say it's dangerous, because it is. There are multiple boilers down here, which can get extremely hot.

"Just leave me alone!" She said.

"I can't… I'm supposed to look after you" I replied.

She's a nice girl… but she can be stubborn when she wants to be.

"BB's said he's sorry for what happened" I added.

"No he's not… he said it himself" JJ said.

"That was during the argument… he's truly sorry for what he said" I replied.

See what I mean about her stubbornness.

"Just come with me, and he'll apologise to you" I added.

"Alright… I'll come with you" She said.

Finally. I asked her how she got in here, and she said that it was already unlocked. I told her to go on ahead, so I could figure out why it was already open. I looked around, but couldn't find anything. I guess Andrew or Fritz were down here earlier. I left, shut door, got the key, and locked it. When I got back to Prize Corner, Goldie was watching BB and JJ talking to each other.

"BB, have you said sorry to your sister?" I asked.

"Yes Mari" He replied.

"And JJ, have you apologised to your brother?" I asked.

"Yes Mari" She replied.

"Good… now we can move on" I said.

I went through the door, disguised as a wall, to mine and Goldie's room. It was like a mini hallway. On the left was BB and JJ's room, and on the right was mine and Goldie's room. The wall-door was next to the prize box. I went into my room to go to sleep, I was really tired.

 **Vipress's POV**

"So, Bonnie, out every girl here, who would you have as your girlfriend?" I asked him.

I was talking to him about random things, and then I dropped this on him.

"Oh, ummm… I really like TC, so if I had to choose anybody, I'd have to choose her" He said, blushing.

"Okay" I said.

"So out of every guy here, who would you have as your boyfriend?" Bonnie asked, turning it back on me.

"I kinda like Fredrick the most… so I'd have to pick him" I replied, blushing as well.

"Interesting" He replied.

"I'm gonna go now" I said, getting up.

"Okay… nice talking to you" He replied.

I went to find TC, to tell her what I found out.

"Hey, TC… can I talk to you for a second?" I said, once I found her.

"Sure" She replied.

She came over to me.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I found out that Bonnie does like, and that he would have you as his girlfriend, out of every girl here" I answered.

"OMG, thank you!" She said, hugging me.

"No problem" I said.

I'm curios to see how TC will use what I've told her.

 **Bonnie's POV**

That was a bit awkward.

"Hi Bonnie" TC said, coming up to me.

"Hi TC" I replied.

"So, Bonnie, do you… do you like me?" She asked me.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Boyfriend/girlfriend, like" She replied.

"Oh… ummm… well, it's an unexpected question, but I would love it if you were my girlfriend" I replied.

"And I would love it if you were my boyfriend" TC said.

God this is awkward.

 **Jeremy's POV**

"So, you just talk and stuff, overnight?" I asked.

"Well, yeah… I mean we can't do much else" Fredrick said.

"I need to go and check the monitors" I said getting up.

"Ok" Chica said.

What did I just sign up for?

 **Chica's POV**

Jeremy left to go to the office, Fredrick left to get something from the kitchen, leaving me and Freddy alone.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked Freddy.

"Don't know… any games you know?" Freddy asked.

"Hmmm… I got a chessboard under my bed" I replied.

"Ok" Freddy said.

I went and got the chessboard. What? Were you expecting something else? Anyway, I returned to Freddy and set up the chessboard.

 **Bon's POV**

Springs is so adorable when she's laughing.

"Ok, I've enough impersonations… I've had about as much as I can take" Springs said, laughing.

"Awww, but I've not even gotten to my best ones" I said, sitting down next too her.

"I've got something we could do" Springs said, when she'd stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah… what?" I asked.

"What kinda songs do you know?" She asked.

"Hmmm I've got one"

 **Fredrick's POV**

Vipress seems 'attracted' to me in some way… but why me? I mean I'm better looking than my original design, but still…


End file.
